Conventional vehicle lamps have a sealed lamp chamber which includes a lens covering the outward opening of the chamber. When the temperature in the lamp chamber drops after the lamp has been turned off, condensation may form on the inner face of the lens. In addition to the aesthetic concerns from customers of condensation on the lens, condensation may cause light be refracted to create glare or other lighting performance disadvantages.